Escape
by deadlykitty
Summary: Sesshomaru, you are there for me, I know. But is anyone else? Or must I escape this reality like I did before? SesshomaruOC. Enjoy! Rated on the safe side.
1. chapter 1

Hi! I hope you don't mind, but the characters will most likely be OOC, and the OC is based off of what is going on in my head, to an extent. If you do mind, sorry. I hope you enjoy the story anyway.

Disclaimer: The story and characters don't belong to me, but its fun believing I can manipulate the charcters anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wasn't ready. That is all I can say for what happened. I wasn't ready to take responsibility for my actions, and that was my downfall. I never expected that it would turn out this way. We were happy, for Pete's sake! We were in love. When did it fall apart?_

"Sesshomaru!" I called his name over and over in my head. I don't know why. I wasn't even with him. I lay on my bed, writhing in my strangling sheets. I was back in the present, with Kagome. It had been a long while since I had returned here. Only once, since... that day. The day I became alone.

It was what I had dreamed about, too. That day. I had been at school, my brother home sick, my parents deceased from years ago, when we still lived in the states.

It is odd, though, how when my brother and I were orphaned when our parents died in that wreck, we were sent to Japan, where we had no relatives, only a place to heal after the accident.

I say we, but it was really me they were sending away. I had long since shown my dangerous side when stricken with grief. When I had been dumped, I nearly killed myself. When he turned up dead... I swear it wasn't my fault. I had not seen him since the breakup. But the fact remains that he committed suicide a week later. He had tattooed on his arm my name, and a curse aimed at me.

Long story short, I was blamed and my relatives didn't trust me by myself after Mom and Dad died. How do they think I fared when my poor brother died? He had been viciously torn apart! Slashed countless times with a sword, though they are no longer common. I was almost blamed for his death because the sword in question was my own. My family made no means to even want to contact me any more. I was disowned, though I don't know why.

The officials thought I had killed my brother in a fit of madness, and then tried to kill myself. How could I have done so, though? I had been attacked by my brother's murderer when I came home, and almost died as well. The murderer had pinned me to the wall, the sword through my right arm, and let the house burn. If Kagome hadn't seen the smoke from her living room window, well, I wouldn't be here anymore.

So now I owe my life to Kagome for removing the sword and dragging me outside. She brought my brother out too, though she had already seen that he was dead. I still miss my brother terribly, and watch for my chance at vengeance. The only thing I have to go on though is his voice, even though he spoke little.

_Flashback_

"Mik_a, the forgotten priestess' reincarnation, I will not allow you to thwart me when you come to the past. Die!" the man swung the sword and missed as I dodged. _

"_What do you mean priestess! I've done nothing to you!" I dodged again, but barely. He said nothing. I grabbed a book that lay on the table and threw it at him. It hit, giving him a small cut and me time to move out of his swinging radius._

_I had miscalculated. He grabbed my shoulder and made me turn, on time for his lunge to pierce my arm, and stick it into the wall. He pulled a match out of his old kimono, and lit the room. Fainting from the blood loss, but not quite, I watched as he left, and as Kagome entered the house a couple of minutes later. She saw my brother's corpse and my imprisonment, and freed me. She helped me to the yard. She went back for my brother and came out with him too. I saw her tears hit the ground as she struggled with her burden, and saw no more._

_End flashback_

I brushed my arm, on the scar remaining from that day. I tried to move my arm, but nothing happened. I knew it wouldn't. The doctors said it would never move again, and offered to amputate it, so I didn't have a dead weight. But my arm is living, so I kept it. You never know when a miracle will happen.

Miracle! What kind of crap was I thinking now? I can't get a miracle! I no longer even lived truly. My body was now demon, and my life span now close to immortality. If wounded badly enough, I will die, however. I don't know how it happened, but as soon as I first went through the well, I had been demon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mika!" I heard the front door open, and a minute later, Kagome came into the room, school uniform on, and looking really happy. She always did on the days we returned to Kaede's village.

"Are you still in bed? Come on! You have to get ready to go to school and back to the feudal era. InuYasha is waiting!"

Oh, joy. Her boyfriend is waiting on _both _of us? That's new. InuYasha never seemed to give a damn if I was there, anyway. But he did care about Kagome, so I considered him a friend. Even if they aren't really dating.

"All right," I said. I got dressed in my own uniform, and brushed my hair. That was something that always surprised me. When I came back to the present, I was mortal again. Though my eyes are still the bloodiest red you will ever see. We even held blood up to them once, and they were a perfect match.

We walked out the door and down to school. We were in the same grade, though Kagome was a year older. I had skipped 8th grade when I came here, putting me in the 9th. My brother was in 10th when he died, and all of his classmates and friends still blamed me for his death. Needless to say I hated school now.

Kagome's friends came up to us when we walked through the gate, and as usual ignored me. Usually I kept walking by Kagome's side, but this time I slunk back and let them get a good ways ahead. I detoured by the side of the building where no one ever went and jumped. Another interesting thing. I no longer look demon here but my abilities remained the same.

What the hell am I!

Anyway, I jumped up to the roof top, and laid down. I had awhile to wait before the bell rang signaling it was time to head for class.

I was just watching the clouds when something caught my eye. I saw a red clothed figure coming toward the school, bouncing up and down the roof tops of the neighboring buildings. I stood up, crossing my arms. InuYasha landed in front of me, holding his hat to cover his ears.

" 'Where is Kagome?' " I said, speaking for him. He always asked me that before disappearing. "I don't know, before you even ask."

"I wasn't going to this time." InuYasha glared at me, before turning serious. "I was looking for you."

This certainly surprised me. "Why?" I asked.

"You two have to stay here longer than usual this time."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing? The impatient one who always wanted us to come back as soon as possible was now _telling _us to stay longer? What the Hell is going on!

"Stay here."

"I heard what you said, but _why_? Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Naraku has another incarnation, stronger than the rest. It almost killed me with one hit when I fought against it. Everyone has been put into hiding, and the village has a barrier around it."

"W-wait. Almost killed you? How are you still standing?"

"I'm not weak, you know. My wounds are half way healed. But it isn't me you should be worried about. This demon is after _you._"

"Me! What'd I do this time!"

"Naraku is really serious about having you killed, and this time he sent something that can do the job. It tried to follow me down the well, but it didn't get through."

Good. That was some good news. But why me? Naraku has no motive to chase after me besides my association with every one. I hadn't even met him yet! I started pacing up and down the roof. I was about to say something when the door to the roof opened and Kagome came rushing out.

"InuYasha! What are you doing here! We'll be back later, after school ends!"

"No, Kagome. We're staying here longer than normal. So-" the bell rang, cutting me off.

"InuYasha, meet us here in a few hours, when we have our lunch break. Go back and hang around Kagome's house until her mom says its time. We'll talk more then." I spoke, then pulled Kagome after me as I ran off, looking serious, though Kagome looked really confused.

"Mika," she asked while we ran, "what is going on? Why was InuYasha here?" She made me stop, and pulled me inside a bathroom.

"We can't talk now, the bell is about to ring. But I can tell you now that Naraku is attacking again." True enough, the bell rang, and we both had to sprint all the way up the stairs and to our classroom, where we were lectured about how we needed to be on time to class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When lunch time came, InuYasha was already waiting for us on the roof. He had a bento box with him, obviously from Kagome's mother. We sat down, InuYasha briefing us on all the details while we ate.

From what he said, the demon had attacked near the village, severely wounding him. When he went to the well to warn us to stay longer, the demon gave chase, but failed to capture InuYasha. InuYasha still smelled it around the well the entire time we were at school. Persistent little devil.

Kagome looked worried. "Are you sure the others are all right?" InuYasha tried to comfort her, though I did nothing.

"InuYasha, you have to stay here, too. You can't go back through the well with that thing there. Are you certain that it is after me, though?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It kept screaming your name, and calling you the forgotten priestess. Know what it meant?" I must have looked alarmed, because Kagome grew worried.

"Are you OK?" she asked gently.

"No," I said, mumbling really, "I think I know who my brother's murderer is now." I got up and jumped off the roof top to the next, trying to get home as fast as I could. InuYasha, carrying Kagome, soon caught up, though InuYasha seemed to have a hard time keeping up with my insane speed. I had always run like Koga, even with him using shards.

"What is going on, Mika? Who do you think it is?" I knew I was frightening her. But I didn't care. If I was right... I sped up, and knew InuYasha had stopped. There was no way he could match pace with me.

"Damnit! What in seven Hells is wrong with her!" He got going again, though he didn't try to go so fast this time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take me more than another minute to get there. I went to the spot on the living room floor where I had once managed to draw blood from the murderer. The scent lingered, telling me all I needed to know on who it was that had killed my brother.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, that is it for chapter 1. Who do you think it is? But I must warn you all that this story is only going to be my hobby story, so it may not have regular updating. Please R&R!

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, back again. Sorry it took so long, but, like I said, hobby story. Anyway, I have lots of ideas for this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Of course it ain't mine, but the OC Mika most definitely is.

----- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

I had already gotten out the door when InuYasha landed at my side.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Don't just take off like that! You know we can't catch up so fast."

"Yeah," Kagome chimed in, "don't just do things on your own. We're a team remember?"

I gave a wistful smile. I know we're a team, but I'm still getting used to that part. I'm still accepting that I really have friends.

"I know. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe it. Naraku came to the present before. We're not safe here anymore than we are in the feudal era." Kagome gasped and InuYasha made a small noise I couldn't decipher.

Looking out to the well house made my stomach uneasy. I already knew what I had to do, and I knew my friends wouldn't like it.

------- --------------------------

Kagome and I never went back to school that day. Kagome's mom managed to get to the phone before her Grandpa did, thankfully, and told them we'd come home at lunch because of a family emergency. Said we'd be out of school for the next week or so. Kagome is lucky to have a mother who'd lie like that for her.

By the time dinner came, InuYasha was seemingly glued to Kagome's side, and she his. Sota was busy pestering InuYasha, and I was on my way back to my own house.

Usually I ate with Kagome's family, but I told them I would eat at my home tonight. I'm surprised I can even call it home anymore. Its been so long since I've had anyone else there to share it with me. Kagome has offered to stay the night before so that I wouldn't be lonely, but I didn't let her. It's bad enough that I stay there, half of it was so badly damaged in the fire. But I refused to live with Kagome the few times I came back to the present. I couldn't be that much a burden on her.

I opened the door and followed the smoky remnants to my room. It and a couple other rooms had been practically untouched. The living room where my brother had died always haunted me, but it gave me a chance to clear my head. Gave me a chance to think.

My mind was made up. I wasn't staying.

It took me a little while to find the paper and pencil stash I had in my room. It'd been so long since I'd been here I'd already forgotten where everything was.

Pen in hand I wrote a quick note to Kagome. I left it on my made bed and left out the back door. It was the easiest one to leave and get mostly unseen to the well house.

When I opened the door, the familiar miasma of Naraku lingered in the air. It made me shudder, and almost turn back. As it was, I stood in front of the well for a few minutes gathering up my courage. Its too unusual for me to be so scared of Naraku.

I couldn't wait any longer. InuYasha was sure to notice my scent mingling with Naraku's. I jumped.

The transformation was painful. My wings sprouted from my back, the wings you would imagine on an angel. But mine were silver, and not the pure white you'd expect.

My ears pointed slightly and my nails turned more into claws. A cat like tail grew as well, and my feet grew slightly smaller, along with my hands.

My hair, once long brown waves down to my waist, billowed out around me. It straightened into the even longer black strands I remembered.

The final change was my clothing. Before I had worn my usual jeans and black t-shirt, but it changed into black kimono pants with a white shirt. Armor lay over my stomach, and a simple katana was tied to my hip.

I could feel the ground beneath my feet, and the pain ebbed away. My senses became stronger, and looking up I could see a pair of eyes looking down on me.

Sighing, I crouched down a bit and jumped up. My wings clung next to my body and I flew up out of the well and above the incarnation. I gasped at what I saw.

There was no physical body, only what looked like swarms of... _something._ I could scarce see through the thing, except for its eyes. It had eyes that looked like the sea, that seemed... sad?

"Forgotten... priestess... die... must... die... Kira... forgotten... priestess... DIE!" Its voice was scratchy, as if it didn't know how to properly use it.

It started to rise upwards, and it spread out its body as it did so. I swerved in the air to avoid it, but it spread too quickly. I was caught in part of its mass, and couldn't move my body.

"What... the hell... are you!" I screamed as I struggled to release myself. A tingling sensation went through me as I watched its eyes. All around it I could feel it shrinking and becoming solid. I was pinned up against a tree, with hands now holding my wrists. Arms formed along with a torso and legs.

He was dressed in old battle armor, all of a deep or shining blue and black. A helmet was perched atop his head made with the same design. His face was smooth and very pale, elongated ears and long flowing hair that reached to his knees. His eyes were the same color as before, and I was positive now. They held a sadness to them that I couldn't understand.

He looked deep in my eyes, and I almost trembled. It seemed as though he was searching for some answer in me, but I don't know to what.

"You... really are the forgotten priestess," he said, in a deep, smooth voice, "you shouldn't have come here. You received a warning through your friend. I can kill you so easily and quickly."

I tried my best not to show the fear in voice. "So why don't you? Why do you instead look at me with sadness in your eyes?"

He sighed. You know why I am here. Naraku has ordered your death, and like Kagura, I have no power to disobey him lest he destroy my heart." there was a note of bitterness I couldn't blame him for.

"So I have to die or you shall be punished."

"Correct."

"Couldn't you at least make it a fair fight? What could it hurt?" I was almost desperate for him to release me. The miasma was choking me, and his power radiating off of me made me dizzy. His grip on my wrists was the main thing keeping me up.

He looked around. There were no saimyosho. He released me, and took a step back. I barely remained on my feet.

A moment later, and we both took to the sky. I drew my blade. He possessed no weapons as far as I could see.

"My name is Ryuumi. Now die!" He came at me and I managed to dodge his attack. I swung my sword at him but completely missed as he disappeared and reappeared behind me. I felt something sharp and very fast rip through my armor and extend out of my stomach. I looked down to see his hand there for a split second before it went out of my back.

He grabbed my wings and tried to pull them off of me. Screaming in agony I forced them inside me and fell to the ground. A moment later and he had sliced at my back with my dropped sword, and I felt my skin being slashed.

My sword dropped in front of me. I took it, and instead of facing him, ran. I knew I couldn't beat him, especially in my present condition. He did not give chase. It seemed as though Ryuumi had told me to run, silently.

I cursed at the embarrassment of it all, and knew I had deserved it. I'd rushed in blindly despite InuYasha's warning of how powerful he was.

When i was sure I was far enough away that even should he try to follow, I'd be safe, I stopped, and collapsed at the base of a tree. With the last of my power I cast a small shield around myself, hiding my scent and me from others. Everything went black before I could do anything else.

----------- --------------------------------

When I woke up my body was in complete agony. I could scarce move, but forced myself to. I changed the form of my shield to where it hid my scent only. That would be the major problem should I run into demons.

I had bled a great deal while I slept, and I cleaned as much as I could at a stream I found. Following it seemed my best bet at the moment, so that's what I did.

I walked a good portion of the day, resting often. My wounds were trying to heal themselves, so by the time night fell they had closed enough to stop bleeding. Even the pain was less, and I could move freely. Running would take a while yet, though.

The sound of running water met my ears. The stream had held a small rhythm to it, but the noise was growing louder. Steam was floating from ahead, and putting my finger in the stream told me of a hot spring ahead.

I walked a little more quickly and the spring came into sight. I could scarce see through all the steam, but I could make out the outline of something. When I reached the water's edge, my heart stopped.

A naked man sat in the shallow end of the hot spring. His long, whit hair spilled about him, covering himself slightly on his lap. I blushed at that, I'd never seen that much of a naked man before. He stared at me intently, a slight hint of surprise most would not have seen on his face.

"Sesshomaru..." I breathed.

----- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

Well, was that a mean cliffie? But at least now Sesshomaru is here, even if it was briefly. I promise next chapter there will be more of an interaction between him and Kira, so don't kill me yet. As always, please R&R, its always much appreciated.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back yet again! Hopefully no one is about to murder me, but hey, you couldn't anyway! Ain't anonymous great? Well, no more talking, I'll shut up so you can read the story!

Disclaimer: Still ain't mine but Mika is, Ha Ha!

------------ ----------------- ------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------------

"Sesshomaru..." I breathed. _Oh_... shit, I'm screwed. If Ryuumi wasn't going to kill me, he certainly would.

I watched in horror as he stood up slowly from the spring. Water droplets ran smoothly down his perfect skin, making soft plinks as they rejoined the water below. He took a step toward me, and I kept myself from taking one back. If I'm going to die, may as well try and go bravely. He stepped up close to me, his hair gently brushing against me from the wind.

He stands about a foot taller than me. I have to look up to meet his gaze, and it surprises me to see him looking down at me without the usual hatred he shows to his brother and our friends. The look in his eyes... I can't read it. I just know he is not going to kill me. Something is telling me that, but I don't know what.

He spoke. "You are that girl, Mika, who travels with my brother. Are you not?"

I nodded. "If you know who I am, why have you not killed me yet?" I asked quietly. "Am I not also an enemy for being a friend to InuYasha?"

He stared into my eyes, never breaking the contact. A slight blush creeped up my face. There is a naked man standing in front of me, completely unabashed, who I'd been sure would kill me for catching him off-guard like this. Though I can't say I'm complaining. Sesshomaru is handsome. More so than any man I have ever seen before.

A hand gently came up to my face, his finger lightly stroking my cheek. "I have no reason to kill you, but neither shall I let you leave. You will come with me, as my servant. I have many uses for you, Mika, and you shall comply to them all. Understand?" Hid hand had gone to my back, gently rubbing over the wounds. I could feel his claws lightly over the surface of the scar forming.

If I didn't agree, he would kill me. That was his plan. I nodded. "Understood."

"That idiot!" InuYasha yelled, "going off on her own, what the hell is she thinking?!"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she still thinks it's better if she was the only one to get hurt, to save the rest of us from Naraku?" Kagome said calmly. The two had gone back to the feudal era and had rejoined the others.

Sango sighed. "She does this more often than I do. There is only one place where she could be now, if we can't find her anywhere near the village or the well."

"Yes, with Naraku. You said she was wounded from all the blood you found near the well, where she fought with Ryuumi? He must have taken her back to his master." Miroku said, looking deadly serious.

InuYasha stood. "We're getting her back."

"Right. But where do we look? She may not even be with Naraku at all! She is stronger than we give her credit for, maybe she somehow escaped?" Kagome piped in.

Shippo sat quietly, just watching the whole conversation. He wasn't sure just what to do or say at all on the matter. All he knew was that they had to do something. "Naraku is still the best chance though, isn't it? He's after her."

"True. We must do something, otherwise Mika may not live to see another day." Miroku stood, and turned to the door of the little hut they were all holed up in. "Shall we go?"

"Lets get a move on already! Don't just stand there and pose!" InuYasha snapped. He pushed his way out the door, everyone following. _'Little idiot, where'd she get herself taken to this time?'_ he thought, angrily.

I walked in front of Sesshomaru as we headed toward the waterfalls. I don't know why he insisted I walk in front, he just ordered it. If I was a little stronger maybe I would have protested to walk beside him, but I'm too weak right now. My wounds have been trying to reopen, I don't know why. He knows I am wounded. What on earth is he planning?

The trees that border the path we followed were growing thicker, and the rumble of the falls was growing louder steadily. Really, I can't even be certain that is where we are headed. He only said walk, and I must obey. Wow, if only my brother were to see me now, the menial servant to a deadly dog demon... he'd be turning in his grave.

It was my brother who stood up for me. He would do his utmost to protect me always, even though we fought more than we ever got along. I still miss him, of course. My little adventures have not changed that fact at all.

The falls came into view, and the sight made me pause. They were beautiful, absolutely stunning. Sesshomaru came up beside me. He stood there, and I felt his gaze on me again. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked, softly.

"Hmph." he said, "follow me." I did, and he led me to a path that went behind the falls. To get there we had to cross underneath the water itself. Again I felt an arm around me, and Sesshomaru swiftly pulled me beneath the weight of the crashing water in a quick liquid motion.

He didn't let go either. He dragged me over to a bed of straw a little deeper in the cave. It was a deeper crevice than I would have guessed. Its funny, there was no sign of any type of cave from the outside.

Sesshomaru lightly pushed me onto the bed. "Take your clothes off," was all he said before turning to the other wall. I saw a small pile of items over there, which he began to dig through. I didn't move. He's kidding right? I'm not stripping for him, no matter what he wants. I'm not so hurt I'll let him do whatever he wants to me!

I stared defiantly up at him when he returned. His grin was amused, as he once again stared into my eyes with those orange-ish gold ones of his again. I could see nothing hidden behind those glowing orbs.

While I sat there staring defiantly back at him I didn't notice when he suddenly disappeared and reappeared above me. My wounds gave a sudden throb from the quick motion and a small trickle started to fall from them. "Just what do you think I'm going to do, hmm? Rape you? Are you worried I'm planning to have my way with you while you lay there quietly and bleed to death?" His hand lay against my cheek. He slowly slid it down my neck. "Is that what you're afraid of? Or is that what you secretly desire of me perhaps?" His hand lightly brushed over my collar and even more so over my breast before it disappeared and he was standing again. "I will say it once more. Take your clothes off or I shall make you. I will not let you die from such a wound, no matter how much you are cloaking the pain from yourself."

"Huh?" I mumbled, "but I'm not..." I opened up my shirt lightly, still covering my breasts, but enough to see the wound. It had spread. It hadn't been healing at all like I had thought! My skin looked like it was crawling over my healthy flesh and more than just a trickle of blood was flowing from it. Sesshomaru knelt beside me and quickly removed the rest of my clothing, despite my effort to be modest. He searched the wound, from both front to back. My face was flaming as I blushed in embarrassment, or was it flushed with fever? I have no idea. Suddenly I just didn't feel too hot, but I felt only a fraction of the pain I should be.

Wait... why is that familiar? When we met Sango, Naraku gave her a shard to hide the pain. Was that it?

"Is there a shard?" I asked, as Sesshomaru still explored my wound. He had softly run his hand all over the area, even the skin not yet affected.

I was flipped over, and a moment later I felt his claw dig into the wound. I couldn't help myself. I screamed bloody murder as he extracted something from my skin and all the pain suddenly hit me full force. Everything went black as I felt myself go limp with shock.

"Damnit," Ryuumi growled, _'Why did I have to kill her? She's a young girl, hardly worth all the trouble Naraku has put us through. Yet she seems familiar... to something in my memory of before... what was it? Who is she? Why do I feel I know her from some other life?'_ he was lost in thought as he traveled back to Naraku's lair. He had done as instructed. If he couldn't kill her, he put the shard in her body at least.

I woke up to absolute agony, but I refused to show it on my face. I still knew what was going on, mostly, I just wasn't going to give Sesshomaru the satisfaction of knowing how hurt I truly was. He loomed right above me, sitting with his back against the wall. He still held an icy smile,one that seemed about to bite me should he speak.

"What happened? What did you find within my wound?" I asked, not really knowing what to say, but wanting an answer anyway. Usually you don't get hurt worse from the same wound after the damage has been inflicted.

He held up a small shard. It was black on the edges, but the same crystal color as the Shikon Jewel. I held up my hand and he gave it to me. As soon as it hit my skin it burned, but I didn't let it go. It began to crumble and turn to dust as I held it, and just fell away. I let my hand just fall back onto my stomach. My _bare_ stomach.

"Shit!" I cried as I turned over onto my back. I heard an amused grin above me, and something warm was dropped on top of my exposed back. Sesshomaru shifted at my side, and pushed me back over onto my back. I was still covered by what I now saw was my shirt. I gripped it lightly, pulling my arms out above the cloth.

"Why are you helping me? Why didn't you just kill me at first sight?" I asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I could still kill you if I choose to, but I don't feel like it." he stood and left, and I was alone in the darkness of the cave.

Sesshomaru... interesting man... and a very sadistic one, at that.

---------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

Well, I know that was crap, but its updated! Please don't kill me for Sesshomaru being OOC, he's a hard one to pin down correctly... ' I won't be able to update again for a little while, I think, but I will try to soon. This update was part of a mass update before I move, so it all depends on whether or not I'm in my new house and whether or not I have the internet up yet again or not. Anyway, like always please R&R! You know it encourages us to write more when you do!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, once again I find I am not moving. Jeez, this is really getting annoying. Oh well. Least I don't have to go through that head ache. Anyways, here is chapter four, so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: sigh... if I owned InuYasha I'd be happy. If I owned Sesshomaru I'd be estatic. All I own is the plot twist and Mika.

- - - - -

A week had passed since I had joined Sesshomaru. When my wounds had healed enough he set me to doing menial tasks, such as gathering firewood and getting him food. The food part was difficult, seeing as he didn't eat human nourishment. Otherwise it was all easy labor.

He didn't really speak to me either, merely grunted most of the time. The few times he did say anything he had me completing some other little chore. The entire time though I would constantly feel him staring at me, and he didn't turn away either when I would turn to meet his gaze. It would always be me turning away first, and I can almost hear the smirk as he eventually turns away from me himself. He's playing games with me, without explaining the rules. When ever I try and confront him about it he merely grunts yet again and disappears for a few hours.

"Mika." he summoned. I had been at the waterfall's edge washing myself as much as I could while being modest. _Next time he leaves I'm taking an actual bath,_ I tell myself.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" I asked him quietly.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Be ready to go at daybreak." he didn't say anything else but merely stood and left.

It was a little surprising, but mostly not unexpected. I hadn't really thought him to be the type to stay in one place for a very long time, but he had stayed here for quite the while. Watching his back, I realized I wouldn't see him again for some time, as he was leaving again like he usually did.

Seizing the chance I went back to the water's edge and stripped, feeling the cold wind on my skin. The water was pretty frigid as well, but I wanted to be clean. I stepped carefully in and slowly made my way towards the center of the spring, where I would be standing in water up to my neck.

It was like an ice bath, but I stayed where I was, enjoying the numbing feeling it was giving me. With a little hop I put myself to floating in the still water. I just stayed like that for awhile, watching my eye lids while I thought about everything that had happened so far.

Sesshomaru was an odd man to say the least. He just sat there watching every thing, mostly me, and going off to who knows where on his own.

I sighed and sank myself in the water, swimming around freely beneath the surface.

When I resurfaced to breathe I stopped, shocked at who was now standing in front of me.

"So you won't strip when asked but will when you want to swim? Which is less embarrassing, naked to one or the world?"

I growled at him, glaring. My upper half was out of the water, but at the moment I tried to make myself not seem embarrassed so he wouldn't feel the satisfaction of knowing I was indeed self conscious at the moment.

To my horror, he started to strip himself, and walked over to where I stood, now thoroughly rooted to the spot. He was smirking at me again as his hand rose up to my face.

"Such fragile looking skin... I'd never have believed it possible for a demon to look as weak as a human, even though I know you are far more powerful than what meets the eye..."

His fingers grazed my cheek as he trailed them down my face, slowing down as he came in contact with my throat.

I couldn't suppress the shiver that went down my spine. "Sensitive? I never would have guessed..." he growled, a smirk evident on his face.

This was so unlike what I pictured the man to be like. Before I'd thought him to be one of few words, and one to stay away from contact with other people. Yet here he was, defying both of those self images I'd associated with him.

The hand so gently caressing my throat was going lower, now to my collar bone and still on the descent. When he first came in contact with my breast, another shudder went down my spine. Slowly still, he splayed his fingers to fully capture the mound, resting his palm against the peak. He squeezed, and I gasped yet again. "You've never been touched like this, before have you?" he asked.

"No." I should be slapping this man. I should be running! I shouldn't be just standing here, arms at my sides as he fondles me!

I tried to step back from him but he squeezed my breast harder, painfully. "Stay put, Mika. You are mine to do with as I please, so just enjoy it." he took his hand from my breast and passed it down my stomach, circling to go to my hip. With a slight amount of force he manipulated my legs into moving towards him, to where I was pressed right up next to his body.

He lowered his hand once more to land it on my rump, further propelling me against him. There was a lump pressed into my stomach, and I could only blushingly guess what that was supposed to be. "Aren't you curious?" he asked. "Curious as to what all my body has to offer?"

"I can control my urges better than you give me credit for, Sesshomaru." I gasped again, as he slightly nudged himself against me.

"Are you so sure?" I blushed again as he lowered his mouth down to my neck, his body leaning ever so slightly away from mine. "As much as you don't seem to realize it, your body craves mine. Your very being wants what I have to offer." his lips traveled up my neck, barely caressing my skin as he spoke. "I can _smell _it so clearly even though you have no idea why..."

He ended with his lips a hair's breath away from mine before stepping back.

"Get some sleep." he departed the water, never once turning back to face me again. He merely stooped down to pick up his clothes as he went back behind the waterfall.

I sank down in the water, allowing it to cover my face as it cooled down my flaming cheeks. When I could no longer hold my breath I resurfaced, but dreaded going back into the cave where Sesshomaru would no doubtedly be waiting.

- - - - -

"We've been searching for a week now, and we still haven't found that little idiot." InuYasha growled, notably ticked.

Kagome nodded. "I'm worried. Usually Naraku would have set a trap for us to try and get her back from him, but he's being even more elusive than Mika."

"Maybe she's not with Naraku at all. She might have escaped and is searching for us." Sango interjected.

"She's right. If Naraku has been silent for this long then he does not have her, or so I am inclined to believe," Miroku added.

The group were all getting worried, knowing much longer and they'd have to be wondering if she were even still alive.

A rush of wind met their ears as they looked up, seeing the familiar whirl wind announcing the arrival of Koga. It slowed to a stop in front of Kagome, and a sweat drop was noticeable on her forehead.

"Hello, Kagome..." Koga drawled, taking the girl's hand in his own.

"Hi, Koga. This really isn't the best time to have a social chat." she said, softly taking her hand away from his.

He looked seriously around at the group. "Where's Mika?"

"That's what we want to know." Sango told him.

"The idiot ran blindly into battle despite knowing how bad her chances were without me and Kagome. We haven't seen her in a week." InuYasha spat.

"Has anyone noticed InuYasha hasn't called Mika by anything besides 'idiot' since she ran off?" Shippo said, bouncing onto Kagome's shoulder.

The irritated dog demon just growled again. "She deserves it! We're a team, and she needs to get it through that thick skull of hers already."

Everyone nodded. Half of them had tried to do the noble thing of sparing the others worry over themselves and gone through the same thing with InuYasha. Mika was the only one to continuously run away from them for the same reason without realizing just how foolish the attempts were.

"What battle are you talking about? Did she try to fight that new incarnation?" the wolf demon leader asked.

Kagome looked up at him, surprised. "Yes, that's the one. Have you had to fight it now, too?"

InuYasha growled. "If he had he wouldn't be standing here right now, would he?"

It was Koga's turn. "Better than you, you mangy mutt. I know when not to go into battle unlike a stubborn somebody."

"At least I tried to fight it, you coward!" Inuyasha countered.

"Enough, both of you! Arguing isn't going to help us find Mika! Koga, please, can you keep an eye out for her? We're all really worried."

Koga nodded. "Anything for you, Kagome. I'll let you know if I find anything. Where do you think she might be?"

"We're not sure, but we thought Naraku had captured her. But he hasn't set any traps for us but to confirm it."

"On the contrary. You've all just fallen into it." A smooth voice had interrupted them.

"Ryuumi." InuYasha growled, bringing out the Tetsuaiga.

- - - - -

I know that's not the best place to end it, but oh well. It wasn't too horrible of a cliffie was it? Anyway, please review! You know it helps make me want to write more! (even though I'm still lousy at updates thanks to my hectic schedule)


End file.
